henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry's Frittle Problem
Henry’s Frittle Problem is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It first aired on September 22, 2018. Plot Henry and Charlotte are doing homework on the couch. Siren asks Charlotte to help hang up a “We’re Sorry” poster for Jake. Siren and Piper explain to Charlotte that Jake was interviewing for a new job and before he gets home, they always throw a “We’re Sorry” party for when he doesn’t get the job. Just then, Jake gets home and announces that he had just gotten a job as the project manager for the Frittle Factory, which made chips. This confuses the family, since Captain Man and Kid Danger had blown up the Frittle Factory the previous year. However, Jake explains that the new Frittle Factory was in Bordertown, and in order to avoid commuting to work for two hours every day, he was moving the family to Bordertown. Siren, Piper, and Henry are very unhappy with the news. At Junk-N-Stuff, Jasper is upset that Henry is moving to Bordertown. They go down to the Man Cave, where Ray arrives and demonstrates exploding mints, a new invention made by Schwoz. Henry and Charlotte tell Ray that Henry is moving to Bordertown. Ray gets upset, saying that he can’t move to Bordertown because of his job as Kid Danger, and if Kid Danger showed up too late, he wouldn’t be able to help. Henry tells Ray that Jake is gonna go to the Frittle Factory the next day to sign some contracts. Ray then gets an idea. He demonstrates another invention made by Schwoz: buzz darts, which get fired with a pair of glasses. Ray puts on the glasses, and shoots Jasper with a buzz dart. When Jasper gets shot, he begins to flail his body around uncontrollably. Ray says that he and Henry would go to the Frittle Factory disguised as workers, where they would shoot Jake with a buzz dart. Once Jake gets hit with the dart, he’ll lose control of his body and scare Mr. Frittleman out of giving him the job. Ray and Henry are in the Frittle factory, disguised as workers. They go to a corner, where Jake arrives in the factory. He shows Mr. Frittleman his metal tie. Ray shoots a buzz dart, but misses Jake. He then shoots another, but right then, Piper arrives in front of Jake and the dart hits Piper. Piper tries to get Jake to not take the job, but she then begins to flail around uncontrollably. Mr. Frittleman, confused, gets workers to escort her out. Henry gets a buzz dart and shoots it at Jake. But the dart ricochets off of Jake’s metal tie and hits Mr. Frittleman in the nose. This cause Mr. Frittleman to fall back against a shelf, which leads to a chain reaction that damages the corn compressors. Everyone escapes the factory, just before it explodes. At dinner, Henry, Piper, and Siren begin to laugh at what happened. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart Minor Cast *Alec Mapa as Jack Frittleman *Mike C. Nelson as Buck *Jully Lee as Kathleen Trivia *Frittles make a comeback in this episode; their first appearance since The Trouble With Frittles. *Allison Scagliotti (who played Mindy in Drake & Josh) directed the episode. *The title is a play on the phrase "Little Problem". *This is the first new episode to air after a 4 month hiatus. *This is the second episode to feature Jasper holding onto Henry in the elevator, the first time being in A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs. *This is the first appearance of Bordertown in Henry Danger, as it briefly appeared in The Adventures of Kid Danger. *When going undercover, Ray and Henry use the names Joey Gladstone and Danny Tanner, who are characters from the show Full House. *This episode reveals that Henry is 16 years old. *A flashback from The Trouble With Frittles is seen in this episode. *Not counting the flashback, this is the tenth time where we don't see Henry and Ray as Captain Man and Kid Danger. *This is the second time Jake's name is said. The first was Toon in For Danger. *It is revealed that Jake has wanted to get a job many times, but he never gets it. And when he comes back home, the hart's family puts up posters that say "sorry" and "we still love you" to make him feel better about not getting the job. *This is the first episode since Meet Cute Crush where Schwoz is absent. Image Gallery Video Gallery “Henry’s Frittle Problem” �� Official Promo Henry Danger Henry Is Leaving Swellview ⁉️ Henry Danger Nick-1 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes